


Satisfying Distraction

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex spend some time stargazing, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying Distraction

[ ](http://s947.photobucket.com/albums/ad318/twinsarein3/?action=view&current=SatisfyingDistraction.jpg)

“I had fun skating with you on your private lake, Lex. Especially since I got to keep catching you, and holding you close.”

“Shut up, Farmboy. It was only twice.”

Clark laughed, and then sighed happily as he gathered Lex closer. In spite of the cold weather Kansas had been having, it wasn’t too bad tonight. It also hadn’t been that snowy of a winter so far, so he and Lex were cuddled close on a pile of blankets Clark had brought, the fire he’d lit with his heat vision providing warmth and sending up sparks that floated lazily up every now and then.

It was a cloudless night, and the stars were out in force. Even without his super-vision, the Milky Way was a clear path of spotted white directly above them. Turning his head, Clark smiled at Lex’s profile. When his lover looked away from the sky in curiosity, Clark pulled him closer for a kiss, running his hands down the sleek body.

When they were both breathless, Clark leaned back, although he didn’t still his hands, letting them roam all over Lex’s form. “I love this new fabric you and your scientists developed at LexCorp.”

Lex’s laugh ends on a groan as Clark rubs a thumb over a fabric covered nipple. It was a sound that Clark knew he’d never get tired of hearing. “Admit it, Clark. You just like having easy access.”

“Damn straight. Anything that gets rid of the bulky winter clothes that hides your sexy body is a plus in my book.”

They have all night, though, so with a last caress, Clark drags his arm away and looks back at the stars. It had taken a while, but Lex had shown him the pleasures of drawing things out.

The silence settled around them, and Clark let himself enjoy the first peaceful moment he and his lover had together in a couple of weeks. Their separate responsibilities usually kept them much too busy for this kind of relaxation time.

Just as he was turning his head for another kiss, Clark spotted a movement from the corner of his eye. A white streak slashing across the black canopy overhead. “Look, Lex. A shooting star! Make a wish before it disappears.”

Before Lex could say anything, another streak shot across the sky, and then another and another. Then suddenly, it seemed as thought the whole sky was filled. Clark could feel Lex stiffen up beside him.

Quick as a wink, Clark rolled on top of him, using his arms to keep from crushing Lex under Clark’s high density frame. “A meteor shower. I’m so sorry, Lex. I didn’t realize there was going to be one visible, tonight.”

Rolling his eyes, Lex tried to shove Clark off, but Clark wasn’t budging. “Don’t be ridiculous, Clark. While it’s true that I have bad memories associated with meteor showers, it’s not as though I am a child suffering from irrational fears. I know perfectly well that we are in no danger.”

Pressing their groins together, Clark rolled his hips, thrusting down into Lex. Even after the years they’d had together, it still didn’t take much to make him hard. Lex, either. To hell with waiting. “Of course you do, Lex. But what the mind knows, the heart can sometimes forget. Especially when taken unawares. I should have checked the astronomical forecast, and I didn’t. Will you let me make it up to you?”

Clark rotated his hips, and Lex moaned under him, but then cleared his throat. “If we do this here, then we’re going back to the mansion afterwards. I am not spending an entire night with sticky underwear.”

“So let me make sure my choices are clear. I can roll off you, and we can spend several more hours skating and watching the stars, or we can have hot, passionate sex under those same stars, and then go back to the mansion to clean up so we can do it all over again. Does that sound right? Gee, let me think.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Yeah, we can do that, too.”

Lex pushed up on his elbows and mashed their lips together at the same time that Clark thrust down again. The resulting friction against their cocks made both men moan.

The sound released something inside of them both, and suddenly all banter and teasing was forgotten. Lex bit and sucked his way around Clark’s lower lip, and started whispering dirty promises about later into his ear.

Self-restraint forgotten, Clark pressed down harder, and then moaned when Lex wrapped his legs around Clark’s thighs and used the leverage that gave him to thrust up. Even through two pairs of pants and underwear, it felt fantastic.

The smell of their arousal surrounded them in the still air, and Clark reached down to cup Lex’s ass, angling him so that the friction got even better. Clark could feel his orgasm building, coiling tighter and tighter in his belly.

He wanted to make sure that Lex came first, though. Putting a little distance between their upper bodies only, Clark looked down, and through Lex’s clothes. “Mmmm, Lex. Your nipples are so hard. I know it isn’t because of the cold, because you’re sweating a little. They want some attention, don’t they?”

Breaking off, Clark bent his head and scraped his teeth over the fabric, then sealed his mouth around the same area, and sucked hard. He reveled in Lex’s gasp, and the way his lover writhed under him, thrusting his hips up into Clark. Pulling back, Clark’s eyes blazed down, looking through Lex’s clothes again, satisfied at the slightly reddened and swollen skin that was proof of what he’d done. “I wish I could strip your shirt off and bite down on them, suck them into my mouth. Give them the attention they deserve. I’d take turns between them, but I’d make sure the other one wasn’t neglected. It’d twist it between two fingers, and flick it with a nail. They’d get all red and pouty, even more than they are now, and so sensitive that you’d feel the least little touch down to your toes.”

“Are you looking under my clothes? Oh god, Clark, you know that makes me...damn it...you know how crazy that makes me.”

The broken note in Lex’s voice made Clark speed up his thrusts downward, rubbing their clothed erections together faster and a little harder. Leaning his head down, he licked over Lex’s lips, and then sucked the lower one into his mouth and bit down carefully.

The scent in the air was suddenly stronger, and Clark could feel the warmth where Lex was pressed against him. Knowing his lover had come was all that Clark needed to let go of the tenuous hold of his own control.

Thrusting down once more, Clark froze as his own orgasm washed through him, and a long moan was ripped from his throat. Slumping against Lex, still keeping some of his weight off of the other man, Clark pressed satisfied kisses against Lex’s jaw and then nuzzled just under his ear.

Lex’s legs moved from his thighs, and Clark made a small sound of protest that changed to a happy sigh when Lex wrapped arms around Clark’s back. “You are much better at keeping me warm than this fabric ever will be.”

An bark of laughter bursts from between Clark’s lips, and he smiles down at his lover. “Maybe, but it’s a much messier way to keep warm, isn’t it?”

Lex smiles back. “Maybe so, but it’s infinitely more fun. However, I wouldn’t say no to a shower, right now.”

Laying a kiss against Lex’s closed mouth, Clark brushed their noses together and pulled away, standing up, and reaching down a hand to help Lex to his feet. Together they collected their supplies and headed home, meteor shower long forgotten.


End file.
